Divination
by shxramin
Summary: Garis tangan dan bola kristal penunjuk jalan cerita mereka, berterima kasihlah pada pelajaran Ramalan! / MINYOON / Spesial untuk kak Jimnsnoona / Hogwarts! AU
1. Palmistry

**Palmistry**

"Palmistry" adalah ilmu ramalan yang menafsirkan bentuk garis tangan.

Halo lama tak bersua! ^^

Saya comeback membawa FF spesial khusus untuk ultah Kak Jimsnoona uwu ! Salah satu author fav yang pastinya ceritanya selalu kalian baca ihiw

Dengan segala ide ini, akhirnya mutusin untuk bikin genre ini, karena belum pernah terjun ke Hogwarts! AU hanya sering baca aja sih, psst! I love Drarry

Dan maaf banget jika ada kekurangan karena ngetiknya aja dadakan huhu :((

Tidak banyak bicara,

Hope

You

Enjoy

It!

!

* * *

 _"Garis cinta, terlihat samar, sepertinya ia akan datang di masa depan, berdekatan dengan garis kehidupan, ia nantinya akan selalu ada di sisimu, mungkin hingga kalian menikah?"_

..

..

"Gila! Aku rasa aku akan gila dengan pelajaran ini!"

Yoongi melempar badannya ke kasur miliknya, setelah melempar buku ilmu ramalan jilid 3 ke bawah kasur. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dan ikut duduk di kasur di sebelah temannya itu.

"Kau berharap lebih dengan ramalan Professor Trawleny huh?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak!"

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap langit-langit kamar asramanya. Baekhyun membereskan kasurnya dan ikut berbaring menghadap sahabatnya sejak di Hogwarts ini.

"Terus? Kenapa kau seperti ini setiap kali pelajaran ramalan? Karena demi apapun Yoon! Kau selalu bad mood setiap selesai pelajaran itu!" Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Untung saja pelajaran ramalan hanya seminggu sekali,"

"Bagaimana aku tidak gila jika setiap bulan sekali ia akan mengatakan, 'cintamu semakin dekat, berusahalah!' , apa kehidupanku tiga tahun ini tentang cinta terus? hah,"

Baekhyun mulai tertarik sekarang, ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kepadaku, sialan!"

"Bantet! Bagaimana aku cerita!" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, "Jika aku sendiri masih ragu,"

"jeez Yoon! Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja! BTW kau juga bantet,"

Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar di susul teriakan Baekhyun, "Hei kau mau kemanaa?"

"Mau ke aula besar!"

Yoongi berjalan melewati ruang rekreasi asramanya, yang tumben ramai. Menurutnya Slytherin ini jarang sekali berisik, anaknya saja rata-rata pendiam, kecuali para gadis dan juga Baekhyun. Yoongi berhenti untuk mengamati dan bahunya di tepuk pelan oleh Prefect senior asramanya.

"Hey Yoon! Tidak ikut perayaan si Gordon di pilih menjadi peserta Piala Api?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin ke Aula Besar," Yoongi berjalan sebentar dan menoleh, "Ah titip ucapkan selamat untuk Gordon!"

"Jangan terlalu terbebani menjadi Prefect, Yoon!" Prefectnya berteriak dan di balas acungan jempol saja.

Ya, beberapa bulan ini Yoongi terbebani pikiran untuk menjadi seorang Prefect. Ia dan beberapa murid lain saat awal tahun pelajaran di pilih oleh Kepala Sekolahnya karena prestasi dan dedikasinya. Well, tentu saja Yoongi bangga tapi juga di satu sisi ia terbebani karena menjadi Prefect yang seperti namanya, ia harus tampil sempurna di hadapan teman asramanya juga asrama lain.

Dan lagi, di satu sisi ramalan Professor Trawleny juga membebaninya. Benarkah jika cinta yang ia tunggu akan datang? Kapan itu dan jika itu hanya omong kosong Yoongi berjanji akan menenggelamkan seisi kelas ramalan!

"uh Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi akan membuka pintu besar menuju bagian barat, jika tidak ada suara yang memanggilnya. Disana ia melihat anak tahun ketiga yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal anak itu, Yoongi terdiam sambil memikirkan siapa nama anak yang sering kali terdengar di telinganya.

"Yoongi hyung, aku Park Jimin, tahun ketiga," Anak itu mengusak rambutnya kebelakang, Yoongi masih terdiam. Ah iya, Park Jimin, Pangeran Slytherin karena darah murni keluarganya. Terkenal seisi Hogwarts karena wajahnya juga keluarganya.

"anu hyung, aku ingin mengajak Yoongi hyung ke pesta dansa 2 minggu lagi," Jimin kembali mengusak rambutnya, sialan ia mau tebar pesona atau bagaimana?

Pesta dansa? Ah ia maksud pesta dansa untuk Piala Api. Karena Piala Api tahun ini di adakan di Hogwarts, makanya banyak anak-anak yang mulai membicarakannya. Dan di Slytherin, mereka menampung beberapa anak Durmstang yang menjadi pemandu sorak untuk sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Jimin gugup sekarang karena orang di depannya ini hanya terdiam. Hei ia tidak berbicara dengan patung kan? Bahkan Baron Berdarah bisa ia ajak ngobrol.

"Kenapa kau memilihku yang jelas bukan fansmu?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mendekati Yoongi yang menjadi waspada. Hei hei! Yoongi lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya, sial! gumam Yoongi panik karena Jimin yang sudah berada di hadapannya dan menyeringai menatapnya. Ia panik, takut bocah ini berbuat aneh-aneh. Yoongi menahan tubuh Jimin yang condong ke arahnya dan berbisik sesuatu di telinganya.

"Karena itu yang di saramkan Professor Trewlaney,"

.

.

.

END ?

di tunggu tanggapannya~! Review kritik dan sarannya~ ;)


	2. Crystal-gazing

Halo~ karena beberapa setuju ini di lanjut, saya buru-buru ngetik karena mumpung idenya masih ada dan alhamdulillah bisa lanjut ;-;

Ohya, judulnya saya ganti ya karena ini lanjutan dari sebelumnya.

Divination : cabang ilmu sihir untuk meramalkan masa depan dan kejadian di masa depan dengan menggunakan ritual dan alat.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya~ FFku yang lain akan segera di lanjut juga hehe maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran

Hope

You

Can

Enjoy

It!

.

* * *

Yoongi terdiam sekembalinya dari Aula Besar. Diamnya Yoongi ini beda, Baekhyun bilang seperti orang melamun. Diam tapi tiba2 pipinya akan memerah dan dia akan memekik lalu memukul pipinya. Aneh, Baekhyun mulai takut Yoongi di kenai mantra terkutuk, sialan juga anak ini.

"Ayo makan malam, Yoongi," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang menatap Yoongi yang hanya diam saja sambil mengerjakan essai sejarah sihir.  
"Aku menyusul saja,"  
"Kau pasti akan melupakannya! ayo!"

Yoongi mengerang malas dan pasrah di tarik-tarik oleh anak itu. Saat mereka keluar, ruang rekreasi sudah lengang, hanya beberapa anak saja itupun kakak tingkat mereka.

Seperti yang di ketahui, asrama Slytherin berada di bawah tanah. Pintu masuk mereka bersebelahan dengan Hufflepuff dan dapur para peri rumah. Jika ruang utama Hufflepuff masih menaiki undakan tangga untuk mencapai pintu masuknya, sedangkan Slytherin turun ke bawah sebuah tangga besar untuk menemukan pintu masuknya. Bisa di katakan asrama Slytherin berada di bawah danau hitam, danau terbesar di Hogwarts. Bahkan dari kamar Yoongi dan Baekhyun mereka dapat melihat aneka tumbuhan danau bahkan sesekali mereka menjumpai putri duyung yang melambaikan tangan mereka yang terlihat mengerikan.

Cukup keterangannya, sekarang Baekhyun sudah lelah hanya menarik sahabatnya yang benar-benar malas pergi ke Aula Besar, jika saja tidak ada pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolah ia tak akan mau menggeret tubuh montok sahabatnya, hah.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, keadaan sudah ramai dengan murid-murid, bahkan dari sekolah lain juga sudah siap di meja setiap asrama yang mereka sementara tempati. Juga makanan sudah tersedia di meja panjang itu.

Dua anak itu berjalan menuju meja asramanya dan duduk bersama angkatannya. Meja Slytherin tidak diam seperti kemarin-kemarin karena semua anak membicarakan Gordon yang menjadi peserta terpilih piala api. Euforia masih terasa karena sebuah kebanggaan anggota dari asramanya terpilih menjadi peserta piala api.

Setelah itu seisi aula terdiam karena dentingan sendok dengan gelas dari arah meja guru. Kepala sekolah mereka berdiri untuk memberikan ucapan selamat bagi peserta terpilih, agenda yang akan di lakukan peserta yang hampir sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, ada tiga macam tantangan yakni tantangan dengan naga, tantangan di danau hitam, juga di labirin. Setiap tahunnya misinya dapat berbeda-beda namun di tempat yang sama, dan terakhir beliau berjenggot putih panjang menyampaikan pesta dansa yang di laksanakan sebentar lagi. Yang ini di akhiri sorak senang murid, karena kapan lagi mereka merasakan bebas selama semalam suntuk tanpa jam malam! Sesudah bincang singkat itu, mereka di persilahkan memakan hidangan di hadapan mereka yang sudah benar2 menggoda mata.

Baekhyun berperan sebagai ibu Yoongi kali ini. Ia mengomeli Yoongi panjang lebar tentang apa-apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan selagi dia mengambil sup labu dari kuali dekat mereka.

"Kau ini, orang tuamu mempercayakanku untuk menjagamu, tapi lihatlah anak mereka malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri," Di akhir omelannya ia mendesis kesal, Yoongi pikir jika Baekhyun mirip sekali ular marah, pantas saja dia masuk Slytherin meski sifatnya ada yang tidak-Slytherin-sekali.

"Yoon, kau oke?" Yoongi mendongak, karena sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk sup miliknya. Sejak siang itu, hingga makan malam ini Yoongi tidak berubah.  
"Begitu lah,"  
"Hei kalo ada masalah bilang juga ke aku dong, aku juga sahabatmu!" Yoongi tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun dari awal dia kenal memang anaknya cerewet ceplas ceplos tapi sisi dewasanya seringnya membuat dia nyaman untuk berteman, walaupun tipe cerewet bukan Yoongi sekali.

"Ya nanti sekembalinya ke Ruang Rekreasi," Yoongi terdiam, "Ah tidak, di kamar saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminum jus labunya, "Terserah yang penting kau mau cerita,"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menatap supnya yang menjadi encer sekali karena ia aduk terus sedari tadi,

"aduh jadi encer gini," ia menjauhkan mangkuknya dan memantri wajah ingin muntah.

"Nih pie daging," Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Yoongi di sodori makanan. Ia mengambilnya dan akan berterima kasih pada pemberinya karena demi celana dalam Merlin pie daging adalah kesukaannya.

Tapi ternyata saat Yoongi menoleh, dia adalah Park Jimin, adik tingkatnya, bocah yang membuat dia galau hingga malam ini.

"A-ah terima kasih Pa-",  
"Panggil sayang juga boleh,"Yoongi menatap tajam bocah yang tertawa karena berhasil menggoda kakak tingkatnya ini.  
"Seandainya aku setingkat denganmu, aku akan lebih sering menggoda seperti ini,"  
"Tidak usah sok akrab denganku, Park," Yoongi memunggungi anak itu dan mencomot pie di tangannya.

Park Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menunduk mendekati telinga yang lebih tua.  
"Tapi aku yang ingin akrab denganmu, juga tubuhmu," Dan setiap kata yang di ucapkan dengan nada rendah.

"HEI! Ih!" Yoongi mendorong gemas kepala anak itu, sialan dia merinding dan ia merasa wajahnya menghangat karena perkataan anak ini.

"Jangan menganggapku bocah lagi makanya,"  
"Tahun 4 itu masih bocah," Dahi Jimin mengerut, tidak setuju,

"Tahun 5 juga masih bocah,"

"Kau ini ingin mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Iya, berkelahi di atas ranjang jika kau mau," Yoongi memanas lagi, teman2 sekitarnya menahan tawa cukup untuk dirinya merasa di permalukan di angkatannya.

"Mulutmu, Park,"  
"Karena kau meragukanku sudah dewasa atau tidak,"

Sorakan dari sekitar membuatnya makin malu, apalagi dengan pin bertanda P tersemat di jubahnya membuatnya sadar keadaan jika sedari tadi mereka masih berdebat di Aula Besar. Sialan, Jimin sudah menurunkan pamornya.

"Cukup Park, astaga aku capek,"  
"Hm? Padahal aku belum ngapa-ngapain kamu, hyung,"  
"NGAPA-NGAPAIN APAAN IH KESEL!," Yoongi bangun, mencomot pie daging lagi, dan berlalu dari sana. Jimin tertawa kecil melihatnya, tingkah Yoongi seperti itu juga bukan termasuk kategori dewasa.

Mereka sesama Slytherin, sehingga mudah saja bagi Jimin untuk bertemu Yoongi di ruang rekreasi maupun menuju kamar tidurnya. Tapi ternyata memang kakak tingkatnya itu tidak peka dengan kehadirannya, yang sebisa mungkin untuk di dekat Yoongi, apalagi dia baru tau dari teman Yoongi lain jika Yoongi itu tipe tsundere akut. Cocok untuk Jimin yang suka adrenalin(dia harus memiliki kesabaran tinggi berurusan dengan tipe ini sejujurnya).

"Apa kau yang membuat Yoongi menjadi murung seperti tadi?" Jimin menoleh dan dia tau siapa yang di hadapannya, dia Baekhyun teman sekamar Yoongi, kakak tingkatnya juga pacar sepupunya.

"Iya, makanya aku berusaha menaikan moodnya, berhasil?"  
Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, "Akan ku susul dia,"

Jimin mengangguk, dia percayakan semua pada Baekhyun. Ah ngomong-ngomong tadi siang dia sudah bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Yoongi kepada Baekhyun, bertanya seperti apa enaknya gaya berpacaran yang di sukai Yoongi dan lainnya, hah repot banget.

Jimin ikut melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar, tapi untuk menuju markas gengnya. Disana sudah ada Taehyung dan Taemin, tidak tahu dimana anggota geng lainnya. Mereka tertawa kecil tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Jimin.

"Lihatlah orang yang bikin heboh se aula. Tak tahu malu ada anak sekolah lain juga,"  
"Jim bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung?"  
"Entah masih susah di dekati, tidak seperti anak perempuan apalagi anak Beauxbaton,"  
"Mungkin mereka akan jijik padamu setelah kejadian di aula,"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku lupa jika ada anak Beauxbaton,"  
"Sialan pikiranmu hanya pantat mereka saja!"  
"Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan pantat mereka?" Mereka tertawa lagi, agak sinting sepertinya yang masuk geng ini.  
"Tapi itulah indahnya, aku suka mengejar daripada di kejar, terlebih.." Menunda bicaranya, Jimin melihat pergelangan tangannya.  
"Terlebih apa?"  
"Dia itu-"

"Ini sudah mendekati jam malam, jadi apa aku harus mengusir kalian dengan cara di tendang ke asrama kalian atau ku bentak?"

Serempak mereka menoleh dan mendapati orang yang gosip disana. Ah mereka lupa jika Yoongi itu Prefect dan mereka juga lupa sebentar lagi jam malam akan habis.

"Kami akan balik sendiri ke asrama, Prefect," Taemin menjawab santai dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan yang lain. Taehyung ikut balik dengannya karena mereka satu asrama yang sama, Gryffindor.

Tinggal Jimin dan Yoongi disana. Yoongi menghela napasnya dan dengan isyarat kepalanya menyuruh Jimin untuk kembali ke asramanya. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan berhenti di depannya, anak itu was2 namun tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hyung, maaf kejadian di aula tadi,"  
Yoongi hanya diam saja, sedangkan Jimin tergopoh mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah hasil tes bola kristal kelas ramalan di awal pelajaran, lihat isinya apa," Yoongi dengan malas menerima kertas itu dan membaca isinya dengan enggan. Tapi bola matanya tiba-tiba membulat saat ada beberapa huruf tertulis jelas dari hasil tes bola ramalan Jimin.

"Tahun ketiga pertama kali menerima pelajaran ramalan dan tentang membaca garis tangan, Professor Trelawney mengatakan jika garis cintaku berada sangat dekat denganku," Jimin menunjukkan garis di telapak tangannya,

"Bola kristal saat itu belum menunjukkan tentangmu, tapi saat NEWT bola kristal itu tiba2 berwarna hijau," Yoongi masih tetap diam membisu, bingung mengatakan apa. Jimin melanjutnya saat melihat Yoongi hanya diam saja,

"Tahun 4 ini, Professor kembali mengatakan jika aku akan menyatakan cinta di tahun ini, karena garis cintaku katanya berpendar. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, bola kristal itu menunjukkan tiga huruf,"  
"M.Y.G," bisik Yoongi lirih, namun Jimin masih mendengarnya.  
"Iya, Hijau, MYG, siapa lagi jika itu bukan kamu, Min Yoongi,"

Yoongi menegang. Benarkah memang Jimin adalah cintanya yang sedari tahun keempat di ramalkan oleh Professornya? Tapi kenapa bola kristalnya tidak pernah bereaksi apapun tentang Park Jimin.

"Tunggu, apa kau main Quidditch, Park?"  
Jimin mengangguk singkat.  
"Oh shit,"  
"Kenapa?" Jimin khawatir, wajah Yoongi tiba2 memucat.  
"Itu benar dirimu," bisiknya.

.

* * *

Di tunggu tanggapannya lagi yaa~ chap depan sudah end kok tenang, aku ga bakat bikin chap panjang ;-; See you again! ;)


	3. Dactylomancy (bonus inside)

Halo~ maafkan ff ini baru saya update, baru saja dapat ilham dan akhirnya dengan semangat langsung menulis chapter yang akan menjadi akhir dari ff ini (heart heart)

Terima kasih atas support dan cintanya (heart) love you to the moon and back!

Ah ya untuk chapter sebelumnya maaf itu bukan NEWT ya tapi OWL, maafkan salah nama ujiannya:( dan yoongi itu tahun kelima sedangkan Jimin tahun keempat (heart)

.

Dactylomancy : adalah seni ramalan kuno tentang cincin yang gantung pada seutas tali.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it!

.

.

Yoongi bukannya ingin menghindari Jimin, tidak, dia hanya ingin memikirkan semuanya. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat untuknya bahkan untuk orang pintar sekalipun jika terjatuh dalam kubangan cinta akan susah keluarnya. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin salah masuk kubangan.

Ia sadar, Jimin masih tetap mengikutinya dari belakang, duduk di sebelahnya saat di aula besar meski dia tak tahu malu dengan kakak tingkat lainnya. Yoongi sadar itu dan dia berdebar.

Seperti sekarang, ia tanpa malu memindahkan semua makanan di atas meja ke piringnya. Mana itu semua makanan kesukaannya, dan darimana si Park ini tahu makanan kesukaannya?

"Makan yang banyak hyung, biar makin cantik,"

"Hubungannya apa makan banyak sama cantik, duh,"

"Hehe Hyung makin cantik, kalo berisi, banyak tempat untuk di remas,"

Yoongi menampol wajah Jimin yang berbisik rendah di telinganya. Astaga astaga! Yoongi ingin sekali melempar Jimin ke danau hitam!

"Umm apa kamu Park Jimin?"

"Ya?"

Sekitar Jimin terdiam melihat anak Beauxbaton yang memanggil nama Jimin. Cantik sekali, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya kecil mungil di tambah baju seragam mereka yang indah. Baekhyun menatap Yoongi dalam diam.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Okay? Yoongi hyung aku pergi sebentar ya?"

Yoongi hanya diam saja tidak menjawab Jimin, bahkan saat anak itu mengusak rambutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan sakit sekali. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Eh Yoon, mau kembali ke kamar?"

Yoongi mengangguk dalam diam, ah dia dalam mood jelek sekarang. Baekhyun menggandeng tangannya dan tak lupa mencomot pie daging kesukaan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghisap pankreas temannya itu. Yoongi sering kali cerita padanya bagaimana detak jantungnya yang meningkat karena Park Jimin. Dan kejadian tadi saat sarapan Yoongi kembali komplain.

"Baek, apa aku ke Madam Pomfey saja ya?"

"Ya gak masalah, ntar juga di usir,"

"Aduuh kamu sahabatku ga sih?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, emosinya hampir di puncak.

"Yoon, dengar. Tolong sifat tsunderemu-stop! Kamu memang tsundere!" Yoongi cemberut, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Hentikan bersikap try-hard-to-get, nanti Park Jimin pindah ke lain hati karena bosan mengejarmu bagaimana?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam duduk di kasurnya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Yah sahabatnya ini memang perlu di beginikan dulu, meski dia pintar, ternyata otaknya akan lemot kalo masalah cinta begini.

"Aku duluan ya Yoon, ada Herbologi sebentar lagi,"

"Ah iya, sampai nanti,"

"Huum, ingat ucapanku ya Yoon!"

Yoongi kembali terdiam dan tiduran di atas kasurnya. Jam pelajarannya akan di lanjut dua jam lagi dan itu pelajaran yang ia benci, tentunya kalian tahu itu.

Tak sadar, Yoongi sudah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 _Aku berjalan dengan lesu, tidur tadi membuat tubuhku bukannya segar malah makin lemas. Aku menganggukan kepala saat di sapa adik kelas yang lewat maupun seangkatanku._

 _Tetapi pemandangan di hadapanku membuatku meradang._

 _Disana, Park Jimin, sedang berciuman dengan perempuan Beauxbaton. Posisi mereka membelakangiku tapi aku tahu mereka melakukan itu. Dadaku sakit sekali, kenapa? Tolong aku._

 _Aku berjalan memutar menuju sayap kanan ke rumah sakit Hogwarts._

 _Aku setengah berlari dengan memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit._

 _Apa ini? Apa Madam Pomfrey dapat menyembuhkannya?_

 _Tak terasa air mataku terjun bebas yang sedari tadi aku mengantung di ujung pelupuk._

 _Aku tidak tahan._

* * *

Yoongi terbangun kaget, keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya dan wajahnya yang basah. Ia mengusap matanya dan melihat tangannya yang basah. Jam weker di mejanya menunjukan jika Ramalan akan di mulai setengah jam lagi. Dengan tergesa, Yoongi menggunakan sihir untuk merapikan bajunya dan menyihir bukunya untuk mendarat di tangannya.

Yoongi berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menuju kelas Ramalan, saat ia berbelok ia jatuh terduduk karena ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduduh sayangku, hati hati dong,"

Yoongi menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia menerima tangan Jimin untuk berdiri. Iya, di depannya dan yang tadi ia tabrak itu Park Jimin.

"Mau kemana, hyung?"

"Ke-kelas Ramalan, aku duluan ya, terlambat,"

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Tangan Yoongi di tarik oleh Jimin dan ia di peluk dengan erat. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap menunggumu, hyung, dan menunggu jawaban ajakanku,"

Wajah Yoongi perlahan memerah sendirinya, ia menunduk karena IA SANGAT MALU DAN JANTUNGNYA BERDETAK KENCANG, TOLONG YOONGI MAMA

"Kalau gitu.." Yoongi mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap langsung Jimin, tepat di matanya.

"Tunggu aku di depan kelas Ramalan selesai kelas ini,"

Yoongi menunduk dan berlari lagi menuju kelas. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika ia terlambat, ja tak tahu yang terpenting ia akan mengungkapkan segalanya hari ini, selesai kelas ramalan.

Untungnya kelas belum memulai pelajarannya meski Trawleny sudah berdiri dengan canggung di tengah panggung.

"Bagaimana kan? Cinta yang telah di takdirkan akan tetap kembali ke jalannya. Sebaik apapun kamu menolaknya, kalian akan bersatu kembali,"

Yoongi tersenyum dengan canggung, tak menyadari seluruh mata di kelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Baekhyun berbisik pada Yoongi, "Sebaiknya aku akan langsung pulang nanti," Yoongi mengangguk canggung, seluruh waktunya di kelas Ramalan menjadi canggung.

Professor Trawleny berdeham sebentar dengan nada suara khasnya, " Kelas hari ini akan mempelajari tentang Dactylomancy. Itu adalah seni ramalan kuno tentang cincin yang gantung pada seutas tali. Jadikan ia pendulum hingga berhenti di satu kata.",

Masing-masing murid di berikan satu pasang cincin perak serta tali. Di meja mereka sudah ada buku ramalan yang terbuka lebar, Trawleny secara acak membuka buku terus per murid.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka semua langsung praktek dan melihat hasil dari pemberhentian cincin tadi.

Yoongi mencobanya, ia secara acak memutar talinya hingga cincin itu ikut berputar, terus berputar hingga ia berhenti di di sebuah kata.

"Okay, Min, apa yang di tunjuk oleh cincin itu?"

"Pernikahan,"

"Eh maaf?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gurunya dengan muka yang memerah. "Pernikahan, itu kata ramalannya,"

"Acieee," koor semua anak kelas, membuat wajah Yoongi semakin memerah.

"Ah ya bisa ramalan menunjukkan hal yang terjadi bahkan itu terdengar aneh, tapi kita setidaknya bisa memprediksi kedatangannya kan?"

Profesor Trawleny lagi-lagi bergumam tidak jelas selagi ia melangkah ke meja lain. Yoongi mendiamkan Baekhyun yang menoel-noel pundaknya menggoda.

"Apa ini, Yoongi kamu belum NEWT sudah akan menikah?"

Seluruh kelas menahan gemasnya, astaga Prefect Slytherin yang terkenal garang itu kini menciut hanya karena cinta.

"Sudah cukup kalian hey, liat Min Yoongi wajahnya sudah merah," Bukannya melerai, si Prefect Gryfinddor itu membuat kelas makin rusuh. Untung bukan pelajaran Ramuan.

"Baik kelas berakhir untuk hari ini," Ucapan Trawleny seakan mimpi buruk bagi Yoongi, yang entah kenapa hari ini ia ingjn lebih lama pelajaran Ramalan.

"YOONGI ADA JIMIN DI DEPAN,"

Sialan si kembar Hufflepuff. Yoongi menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, yang lain melewatinya dengan cekikikan.

Elusan lembut di kepalanya tak membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tahu itu siapa maka dari itu ia tetap diam.

"Apa kepalamu pusing ,hyung?"

Sial sekali. Batin Yoongi. Benar dan sekali lagi benar. Yoongi akan mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Hah kelas ini memang sedikit menyeramkan, kau tahu hyung? Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan kelas Ramalan,"Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengoceh sendirian. "Tapi sekarang aku menyukainya, karena takdir Ramalan telah membawamu kepadaku, dan aku bersyukur karenanya,"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa ingin teriak karena Jimin menyelipkan jemarinya di jemari Yoongi. Debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hei, kamu beneran sakit hyung?"

"Tidak, tadi hanya pusing, ehem,"

"Mau aku gendong balik ke asrama?"

"Apa sih Jimin, aduh,"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin sebal. Tapi yang di lihat oleh Jimin adalah sesosok wajah yang memerah lucu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tawaranku, pesta dansa Yule,"

Tautan tangan Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin berkeringat di telapaknya. Akhirnya ia menganguk pelan.

"Iya aku terima tawaranmu,"

Dan setelahnya Yoongi berjengit kaget saat Jimin mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih,"

Ia yang lemas karena aksi dadakan Jimin, hanya pasrah saat ia di tarik keluar dari kelas Ramalan. Mengabaikan Professor Trawleny yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati di pojok kelas.

..

.

..

"Eh kenapa kamu ikut masuk kamarku?'

"Hyung ada pelajaran kosong di hari apa?'

Yoongi nampak berpikir, "ngg besok?"

Jimin tersenyum, dan memberikan sebuah elusan di rambut Yoongi, "okay,"

Jimin melirik sekitarnya, kamar Yoongi masih sepi, entah dimana roomatenya yang lain, "hyung,"

Yoongi tersentak kaget saat Jimin menunduk dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, astaga. Itu ciuman pertamanya!

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku akan tetap menunggumu," Jimin mengelus bibir Yoongi, "Aku tetap menunggu jawaban atas perasaanku,"

Yoongi terdiam, mukanya memerah. Jimin terkekeh gemas dan mengusak kepala calonnya.

"Jangan lupa pakai pakaian cantik saat pesta dansa," Jimin berdiri, "ah atau tidak pakai baju di hadapanku kamu makin cantik, hyung,"

Yoongi mendesis, "keluar Park mesum!" Jimin terkekeh sekilas dan berlari keluar. Untung tidak ada teman sekamarnya atau mereka juga kena amuk Yoongi!

Si manis membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Memikirkan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan esok? Atau lusa saat pesta dansa Yale? Dalam pemikirannya itu ia jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

..

.

Pagi menyising, dan Jimin masih setia menjadi permen karet Yoongi sejak ia menyusul di depan kamar Yoongi. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Puluhan burung hantu terbang rendah menuju pemiliknya. Yoongi melihat ada satu burung keluarganya yang terbang pelan karena di kakinya mencengkram tali sebuah boks.

Pluk

Sang burung berhasil mendarat dengan tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Ia memakan remahan roti pemberian Yoongi dan kembali terbang pergi entah kemana.

Yoongi membuka boks merah besar, di dalamnya ada sebuah pakaian pesta untuknya dan dua carik amplop putih. Yoongi lebih memilih membuka amplop itu daripada bajunya. Jimin menatap penuh minat pada pakaian Yoongi, tidak sabar akan berdansa bersama melewati malam dengan calon terkasih.

Di dalamnya terdapat satu lampiran surat kertas berwarna kuning, ternyata itu tulisan tangan ibunya. Ia berkata jika ia ingun sekali melihat Yoongi yang berdansa dan ia bahagia karena anaknya itu memintanya membelikan satu set jas pesta. Dan terakhir penghujung paragraf ibunya menanyakan sosok pasangan dansanya, berkata harus mengenalkan ke beliau. Ugh, bagaimana reaksi ibunya kalau ternyata pasangan dansanya itu kekasihnya?

Kekasih ya?

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang memakan hamburger dan mengobrol dengan teman sebayanya. Ia menutup kertas itu dan membuka amplop yang lain. Ia tak familiar dengan bau kertasnya, saat melihat awalannya, ah ternyata sepupunya. Ia mengabarkan jika akan bertunangan lusa. Ah Yoongi jadi ingin juga.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Yoongi menepuk pipinya keras, menyadarkan pikiran anehnya.

"Pipimu nanti sakit, Yoon," Jimin menghentikan aksi Yoongi, dan menggenggam telapaknya, "daripada untuk di pukul, mending pegang saja tanganku,"

Riuh sorakan dari kubu Slytherin, yang tidak biasanya. Mereka bersorak, si Prefect mereka yang terkenal galak dan judes tunduk di tangan seorang Park Jimin. Jimin yang mengerti calonnya akan segera meledak menarik tangan si Prefect untuk pergi keluar.

"Ayo ke Hogsmeade!"

"Ngapain?"

"Kencan perdana?"

..

.

..

Senyum lebar Jimin malah membuat Yoongi semakin dag dig dug. Mereka kembali ke asrama dan mengganti pakaian casual untuk berjalan-jalan. Yoongi kebingungan sendiri, menurutnya pakaiannya semua terlalu kuno! Astaga bagaimana jika Jimin ilfeel melihat baju-bajunya ini? Tapi ya sudahlah, toh jika Jimin benar suka kepadanya, ia akan menerima Yoongi apa adanya, kan?

Akhirnya Yoongi memilih turtle neck berwarna hijau tua senada dengan warna Slytherin, di lapisi coat hitam mencapai lututnya dan celana skinny hitam. Bulan ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, langit menjadi sering mendung gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Apalagi asrama Slytherin berada di bawah kastil, lembabnya ruangan makin membuat suasana dingin.

Saat membuka pintunya, ia melihat Jimin yang bersandar di dinding. Ia juga mengenakan turtle neck namun hitam, jaket jeans biru muda serta celana senada. Rambutnya tertata berantakan malah membuatnya makin boyfriendable! Duh Yoongi ingin khilaf.

"Sudah, yuk?"

Mereka berjalan ke kastil barat dan melewati gerbang untuk sampai ke Hogsmeade. Sebuah desa penyihir dekat dengan Hogwarts, biasanya musim gugur ini hanya beberapa orang kesini, paling ramai saat musim dingin, sambil menikmati segelas besar Butterbeer dan coklat dari Honeydukes.

Yoongi jadi ingin coklat ketimbang makan di Three Broomsticks. Ia melihat Jimin, wajah tampannya begitu tampan dan tenang. Kenapa ia baru saja menyadarinya? Yoongi menunduk malu dan menggenggam erat tautan mereka. Jimin menyadari eratnya pegangan tangan mereka, tersenyum.

"Ingin kemana dulu, hyung?"

"Honeydukes? Aku ingin membeli coklat,"

"Baiklah, kencan di toko coklat dulu!"

Mereka mengobrol santai, juga tidak terburu-buru. Jimin benar-benar ingin Yoongi tidak terjebak pada perasaannya dan menyadarinya sendiri. Tidak apa, karena Jimin yakin Yoongi akan takluk kepadanya. Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi sebelum masuk ke Honeydukes, membersihkan debu saat lewat di depan toko kelontong.

"Ah Jimin! Ini keliatannya enak ya?"

"Jiminie! Aku ingin membeli ini!"

"Jiminie! Jiminie!"

Jimin terkagum. Serius. Yoongi bisa menjadi orang lain saat berhadapan dengan coklat. Okay Jimin akan mencatat coklat masuk ke daftar kesukaan Yoongi. Ia tak tahu sisi lain dari Yoongi ini dan ia harus bersyukur mengajak Yoongi ke Honeydukes.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja!"

Bunyi lonceng menandakan acara beli coklat usai, di tangan Jimin itu kantong belanja milik Yoongi. Iya, kekasihnya itu memborong coklat. Sekarang tujuan mereka ke Three Broomsticks, untuk memesan makanan dan minum Butterbeer.

"Ah seandainya sekarang musim dingin pasti lebih nikmat lagi minumnya,"

"Okay, setiap hari di musim dingin aku akan mengajakmu kesini,"

Yoongi terkekeh, "ya tidak setiap hari juga," Yoongi menatap sekitar pub kecil ini. Hari ini terlihat sepi dan hanya beberapa orang yang berada di meja yang berjauhan dari mereka.

"Hyung?" Yoongi berjengit kecil saat tangannya di genggam. Usapan di tangannya lagi-lagi membuatnya berdebar.

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, ah anak itu sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk dirinya. Tapi untuk mengungkap di pub inu sepertinya kurang pantas, menurut Yoongi.

"Huum, kita bicarakan ini saat di luar, okay?' Yoongi membalas menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

"Ah hyung kamu membuatku takut!" Yoongi tertawa pelan atas rajukan Jimin, jadi begini radanya punya kekasih itu? Yoongi sungguh merasa ini adalah karakternya yang lain.

Mereka berdua mengobrol banyak, tentang keseharian, keluarga bahkan hal kecil seperti "merk sabun mandimu, apa hyung?" Sungguh aneh.

"Ah jadi keluargamu tinggal di dekat london, Yoon hyung?"

"Iya, setelah orang tuaku sudah melewati masa legal mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di London jauh dari Korea,"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku mampir atau menginap di musim panas ini?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Tinggal serumah denganmu?'

"Huum tentu,"

"Tidur sekamar?"

"Huum, eh?"

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya, hyung,"

Yoongi menggetok kepala Jimin keras, lagi-lagi ia di kerjai. Calon pacarnya itu mengeluh kesakitan, salahnya sendiri menggoda Yoongi.

Untungnya pesanan mereka tiba tepat waktu jadi Jimin tak lagi menjadi sasak pacarnya, eh calon pacarnya. Yoongi diam saja, menikmati nikmatnya rasa dan aroma khas Butterbeer. Sejenak mereka terdiam menghayati makanan enak Three Broomsticks, tapi lebih enak makanan di Hogwarts sejujurnya.

Jimin mengambil kembalian dari kasir dan menyusul Yoongi keluar. Sekarang akhir kencan hari ini adalah duduk santai di depan sebuah rumah tua yang terkenal dari jaman kakak-kakaknya itu. Lagi dan lagi, seperti sudah menjadi pasangan tangan mereka kembali bergandengan.

"Jiminie?"

"Iya hyung?"

"Aku tak peduli apa kata orang bahkan nanti saat orang tuamu tahu tentang kita saat ini yang pasti sejak kita bertemu dan kamu sudah mengambil perhatianku, disitu juga aku sudah jatuh padamu, Jimin. Jadi, ya, aku terima,"

Jimin terdiam, for God's sake, mereka baru saja duduk dengan nyamannya tapi Yoongi sudah memberitahu kabar yang sangat sangat menggembirakan ini!

"Hyung, serius?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Boleh aku menciummu karena demi apapun saat ini kamu sangat menggemaskan!"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan tapi Jimin menubrukan tubuh mereka. Tangan Yoongi seperti otomatis menggelayut di leher Jimin dan pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh dominannya. Hanya ciuman kupu-kupu di bibirnya sebelum Yoongi merasakan hembusan napas berat di telinganya.

"I love you, Yoongi,"

"Me too, love you,"

Dan akhir dari kencan mereka di tutup dengan ciuman manis lagi. Yang tak mereka sadari ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memantau dari jauh dan tersenyum bangga.

..

.

..

Pesta Yule Ball berakhir menghebohkan. Jimin yang tak berhenti mengecup bibir Yoongi dan harus di getok kepalanya oleh kekasih gulanya, Chanyeol yang merubah acara dansa jazz itu menjadi band rock, Baekhyun juga ikutan menggila mendukung pacarnya. Dan sahabat Yoongi di asrama lain juga ikut meloncat-loncat, Yoongi ingin sekali mengubur semua temannya

Di tengah suasana ramai itu, Jimin mendekatkan kursinya ke samping Yoongi. Memuja wajah manis idamannya yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum benar-benar meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Hyung kamu tahu? Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan menyukai pelajaran Ramalan," Jimin mengelus jemari Yoongi yang di jari manisnya terselip cincin perak.

"Karena pelajaran Ramalan, aku jadi tahu pasangan hidupmu adalah dirimu, dan ya aku akan berterima kasih pada Professor Trawleny besok,"

"Tapi jangan percaya semua pada Ramalan, Jim. Kisah kita ini adalah kebetulan yang indah,"

"Kamu benar, dan hyung?"

"Ya?"

"I love you,"

Yoongi tersenyum, dia melirik sekitarnya, merasa tidak ada yang mengawasi ia menarik wajah Jimin dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum lembut mendapati perlakukan manis pacarmya.

"You know Jimin,"

"I know,"

..

.

..

Bonus!

..

.

.

Hingar bingar Piala api berakhir hari ini. Seluruh anak sekolah lain telah mengemasi barangnya untuk kembali ke sekolah asal. Dua sejoli utama kita tak peduli itu, mereka berada di jam besar menunggu kedatangan burung hantu Yoongi.

"Repot sekali mereka harus mengirimkan surat terus,"

"Bukannya bagus? Hyung di sayang orang tuamu,"

"Biasanya juga bicara lewat floo,"

Burung hantu kecoklatan itu terlihat, ia melayang rendah dan memasuki jendela berlubang. Yoongi memberi sedikit kudapan dan mengambil surat di kakinya sedangkan Jimin mengelus bulu lembut Holly.

"Huh kenapa harus di sembunyikan sih tulisannya,"

"Apa?"

Kertas di dalam amplop itu kosong. Bersih tanpa ada coretan tinta. Kurang kerjaan sekali memang ibunya ini, Yoongi menghela napas.

" _Aparecium_!"

Jimin mengetuk kertas dengan tongkat bulu phoenix-nya. Tak lama muncul titik-titik hitam yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah paragraf. Yoongi membaca sekilas.

" _Intinya, kami setuju jika kalian akan menikah, apa harus di percepat?"_ Yoongi mengerutksn keningnya, "kok mereka tahu tentang kita dan apa ini? Menikah?"

Jimin memeluk dari belakang tubuh Yoongi, "Hmm sebenarnya hyung, aku lah yang memberitahu mereka. Dan ya ternyata mereka sangat positif dengan hubungan kita dan ingin cepat kita menikah,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang aku dulu sih?"

"Surprise! Sekarang kamu tahu kan?"

"Ish! Lepas!"

"Bagaimana tawaranku kali ini, hm?"

Yoongi melihat kembali kertas suratnya dsn memasukan kedalam saku jasnya.

"Memangnya aku bisa berkata tidak?"

Jimin tersenyum, menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan manis. Well, sekarang tak ada lagi keraguan dan kekhawatiran di hati Yoongi, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus dan kedepannya mereka berdua akan menghadapi tantangan bersama.

"You know, don't you?"

"Yes, i know,"

.

..

.

.

The end!

.

..

.

.

Thank youuu sooooo much for your support guys, really.

Tulisanku ini masih abal-abal apalagi masalah dunia harry potter! AU gini huhuhu dan maaf untuk typo yang (mungkin) berserakan, i tried my best untuk ngehilangin typos :"D

Untungnya ya berjalan mulus semulus ketiak Yoongi awal debut:"D

Thank you for coming, thank you for reading this and thank you for your review and supporr!

I love yaaa (heart)


End file.
